


The BLOWser

by casablancas



Series: Dick Figures but they do the do in almost all episodes [1]
Category: Dick Figures
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, S03E01 The Adventures of Batman & The Bloser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casablancas/pseuds/casablancas
Summary: Blue the bruiser. Blueser...He grins at the thought proudly. Although saying it sounds likeBloser, it’s not actually the real spelling and he suppose it’s why Red’s looking at him like he’s his entertainment of the hour.“You wouldn’t understand.” Blue says instead and he plops himself beside his roommate, the broken mug in pieces on the floor. He wants to pick it up but doesn’t.“You know what pronunciation you should use?” Red questions a moment later, smirking like he’s just found out he’s an unstoppable genius (but he pronouncedpronunciationwrong) about to end the world. He slides himself slowly to close the distance between them.Ah shit. Here we go again.“What?” Blue asks. His breathing's shallow at the gaze the other man is giving him. It’s familiar. He’s only ever seen it when they do things that are quite questionable but possible nonetheless.“TheBlowser.” He answers with a lick of his lips. Blue’s eyes widen, blood rushing to his cheeks that has Red feeling like he’s hit the jackpot.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Dick Figures)
Series: Dick Figures but they do the do in almost all episodes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The BLOWser

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so welcome to this new series i'm planning to make and this is the first one yet! i started at S03 bc i had something else written that was also in S03 and at the last minute i thought, _what if this turned into a series?_ and bam! this was born ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also this fandom needs more works yo--

“We should role play as Batman and Robin!” it’s a nice sunny day outside and they’re in the apartment. Blue is drinking coffee from a chipped mug and Red’s lying on the couch reading a Batman issue.

“Why?” Blue asks, eyeing the chipped area with little to no interest.

“I’m _bored!_ ” Red responds as though it were a matter of fact and that his roommate should actually give a damn about it.

“ _And_ _the city needs crime-fighting duos to keep crime at bay_.” He uses his best Batman voice (which is pretty good, Blue has to admit) to say that.

“I’ll be Batman because I got all the cool stuff and shit and you’ll be my side-kick!” he continues as he throws the comic book across the room to get the other’s attention, earning him a startled yelp and a mug with only half a coffee as return. It breaks on the grinning man’s head and a line of blood and coffee drips on the couch. Blue sighs. He _is_ bored too.

“Fine… s’long as I get to be called… _the Blueser_.” He says the name like it’s a revelation of a plot twist, his hands splayed like he’s showing off something monumental. Red stares for a whole literal minute before bursting out in laughter. Blue sighs _again_.

“Wha- what the- what the _fuck_ kinda name is _that?!_ ” Red wheezes, clutching his stomach as though his life depended on it. It offends Blue but he’s not going to change his mind. It’s a name he’s always wanted to have if by chance he became a superhero.

 _Blue the bruiser. Blueser..._ He grins at the thought proudly. Although saying it sounds like _Bloser_ , it’s not actually the real spelling and he suppose it’s why Red’s looking at him like he’s his entertainment of the hour.

“You wouldn’t understand.” Blue says instead and he plops himself beside his roommate, the broken mug in pieces on the floor. He wants to pick it up but doesn’t.

“You know what pronunciation you should use?” Red questions a moment later, smirking like he’s just found out he’s an unstoppable genius (but he pronounced _pronunciation_ wrong) about to end the world. He slides himself slowly to close the distance between them.

_Ah shit. Here we go again._

“What?” Blue asks. His breathing’s shallow at the gaze the other man is giving him. It’s familiar. He’s only ever seen it when they do things that are quite questionable but possible nonetheless.

“ _The_ _Blowser…_ ” He answers with a lick of his lips. Blue’s eyes widen, blood rushing to his cheeks that has Red feeling like he’s hit the jackpot.

“W-wha… No!” he says and tries to storm off but Red grabs hold of his waist first to pull him on his lap, smirking as he does so.

“C’mon big guy, I’ll call you that for now and… _Bloser…_ once we get to the crime-fighting action!” it’s almost like a purr; the perennial tone that Blue’s grown weak yet excited for over time. He feels hot as the beginnings of a hard-on can be felt protruding his ass, his eyes dazed as a ragged breath escapes him.

“F-fuh… _ugh_ _fine_. But just for _now.”_ He says, resisting the urge to mewl when Red sucks on the side of his neck to leave a mark, stroking him playfully that gets his cock stirring to life. He slips off to kneel in front of his roommate; in front of the other’s irresistible cock. He’s feeling horny today; maybe it’s just the testosterones raging in him.

He unbuttons the pants and looks up when Red places a hand over his head, sliding down to cup his cheek before quirking a smile. Red’s thumb is just on the corner of his lips so Blue uses his instinct to lick and suck on it. Red’s taken aback by the action but he smiles anyway, a genuine one as a pleased groan resists coming out of his mouth. He returns his hand on the other’s hair to comb it gently.

Now that the hand is out of the way, Blue starts to pull his roommate’s pants just half-way his knees before pulling down his black boxers. The _sproing!_ of the familiar eight and a half inch cock waters Blue’s mouth as though seeing it for the first time. He realizes it’s been _weeks_ since he’s sucked his best friend’s dick which is quite a record if he’s being honest.

He takes a tentative stroke with one hand before using the other to spit on and join with the first. He spits on the cock for good measure and starts stroking moderately, licking the head experimentally that manages to get a hiss from the owner. He closes around the shaft and starts sucking and licking, caressing Red’s balls as he feels the cock’s veins with his warm tongue. He bobs his head to try and get more to reach the curls of hair on his best friend’s private part.

Red groans, _“_ _Yeah_ baby… _that’s it…_ _”_ While pushing back the dark cerulean strands that are falling over his roommate’s gorgeous, denim eyes. He probes on Blue’s scalp that almost feels as good as a soothing massage.

Blue takes his time in sucking, already half-way to the hilt while occasionally running his tongue along the slit and sucking on the balls too; wet and lewd sounds noisy in the room. He looks up abruptly; hair a slight mess and empties his mouth from the cock with a pant. Red’s taken aback but merely quirks a brow as though imploring; hands still on the other’s hair.

“I want you to deepthroat me.” Blue says in that serious tone when he’s trying to achieve something he really wants but less on the begging side. Red’s eyes widen in incredulity before cupping his friend’s head with both hands to bring him back down to his cock. Blue takes a breath before he’s half-way to the brim and he grasps Red’s thighs to pull himself back minimally. Red’s hands are now on top of the man in front of him and he pushes down slowly as the feeling of a tight, warm mouth engulfs his cock once again.

The feel of a hot and heavy tongue coating the entirety of his dick almost drives him _crazy_ _;_ _t_ he chicks he fucked didn’t make it past six inches _ever_ and that just fuels his adoration for Blue, a most determined individual made for _his_ cock.

_That's hot as shiiit!_

“God fuck _yes!_ ” he grunts, crumpling his hands slightly on Blue’s hair. Blue’s gagging as the cock reaches deep in his throat but he doesn’t resist even with the thatch of hair on the way of his breathing. He can feel tears leaving his eyes. His fingers are still splayed albeit a little tense. Red begins to thrust his hips up before promptly pulling back to fuck Blue’s face again, panting and feeling extremely hot at his friend’s submissiveness.

Despite his hold on Blue’s hair, his friend still manages to look up to him with glossy, half-lidded eyes full of lust as Red continues to face-fuck him hastily. The view almost snaps him to cum but then he asks, “ _Do you like it? You like when I fuck your dirty mouth like this don’t you Blowser,_ ” and Blue moans wantonly at that, squirming a little with a minute shake from torso to bottom, nodding his head with a bare attempt of a smile.

Now THAT snaps Red’s will to resist cumming.

_God he looks like a fuckin' rent boy._

He pushes his best friend’s head down with more force than necessary and lets out a strangled groan he’s sure _Jason_ can hear from the other side with or without headphones. He thrusts twice more, though dragging Blue slightly away from his cock’s hilt this time as he cums inside his mouth. He hisses at the overwhelming heat his body has come to give attention to and he shivers upon letting go of his friend’s hair. He doesn’t look at Blue’s eyes when he lets go; instead he stares at his flushed face and mouth that’s wide open with his tongue out, cum splattered messily on his teeth and gums that reminds him of an anime girl in the throes of pleasure. When he looks up to make eye contact, he’s greeted with the same lust-filled gaze and glossy eyes now with tears that make him believe his friend had just experienced _heaven_.

“G-God dude… You’re a _mess_.” He whispers lowly. Red (literally) from embarrassment before leaning forward to kiss him deeply; carefully carrying him to sit him down on his lap. Blue’s still hard down there and it doesn’t take a lot of stroking and kissing to get him to spill his seed on Red’s shirt, gasping against Red’s lips like he’s from a hentai series or something.

Red lays his head on the back of the couch as Blue falls on top of him, tired and slightly dizzy with Red’s cum still on his taste buds after swallowing it. He inhales the coffee scent his friend still has from the throwing earlier.

“Alright…” Red says particularly to no one.

“Let’s go and fight some crime, _Bloser_.” He raises his head to give a charming grin to the other man who in turn slaps his face gently to say, “I’m tired.” Before voluntarily falling asleep on his best friend’s chest, making the other huff as he wraps his arms around him. A satisfied grin is on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any grammatical and general mistakes made in the story but i hope y'all enjoyed it still! (✿╹◡╹)


End file.
